I Hate Christmas Parties
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan doesn't like Christmas parties, but learns there are more to dislike than parties. Rylie, of course!


**Author's Note: I know it's not Christmas yet, but I was thinking about it, and I decided that it had to be written. Of course, it's Rylie, but I was thinking it could involve more couples with more Christmas-like themes (besides Christmas parties), so this story will be completed until someone wants another couple. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Christmas Must Be Something More**

To Ryan Evans, Christmas parties weren't his thing.

Sure, he'd go to a business party that his parents were attending, or a charity ball his twin sister, Sharpay Evans, was invited too, but there was no way on earth he was going to a Christmas party.

But, he had no choice when Haylie Anderson (his girlfriend of two and half years and a summer) called him up on a Saturday afternoon, to ask him to go a Christmas party that Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez, two of Haylie's best friends, were throwing at the McKessie household.

"Why do we need to go a Christmas party? Can't you just come over, watch the fire with me, and listen to Taylor Swift's Christmas CD?" Ryan asked, knowing Haylie would give in to her favorite country female singer, and he heard Haylie shook her head over the phone.

"No. Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella went through alot of work to get this Christmas party set up, and I think it'd be nice if we went. Besides, it'd make them so happy. I heard everyone was going."

By _everyone_, she ment the Wildcat group of Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, and Kelsi Nielsen.

"Even _Sharpay_ is going, and you know she can't stand to not miss a party." Haylie added, and Ryan sighed.

"Alright. I guess if my sister is going, I can do. I'll pick you up...when does it start?" he asked, and Haylie clapped her hands on the other line.

"Yay! The party starts around seven o' clock, so maybe you should pick me up at six-thirty or so."

Ryan nodded, and he forced himself to smile.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at six-thirty...do we need to dress-up?" he asked.

"No. It's a casual party, so come as you are." Haylie replied, and Ryan smiled at the small girl's excitment.

Once they said good-bye, Ryan sighed, and that's when Sharpay peeked into his room.

"So, brother, I heard Haylie talked you into going to Taylor's Christmas party. And I thought you hated them." Sharpay said, and Ryan looked at her.

"Apparently. She told me even you were going."

Sharpay smiled at her twin brother.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss out on a party threw by Taylor and Gabriella."

Ryan was actually surprised that those words came out of his sister's mouth:

During junior year, she couldn't stand the six main Wildcats (except for Troy) and when Gabriella came to East High, it was Sharpay's mission to get her kicked out of the winter musical.

And after they came back from the lodge, Sharpay had transformed from evil to nice, and it was all because of getting together with Zeke and being friends (well, _best _friends) with Haylie.

Now, Sharpay was all buddy-buddy with the Wildcats.

"Oh." Ryan said, and Sharpay looked at him.

"Why don't you want to go the Christmas party, brother? Haylie and all of our friends will be there!"

"I never really liked Christmas parties, Sharpay." Ryan told her, and Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"How come? Christmas parties are in the rage at this time of year, brother."

Of course he knew that...

"I know that, but usually the Christmas parties can be so silly sometimes." Ryan explained, and Sharpay rose an eyebrow.

"Silly? How can Christmas parties be silly to you, brother?" she asked.

"Well, people just sit around, talk, eat, dance--" Ryan was cut off by Sharpay's hand, dismissing his statement all together.

"That's what Christmas parties are all about, Ryan! What did you think Christmas parties were ment to be, anyways? For children?" she asked, and Ryan sighed.

Sharpay shook her head, and she gave him another smile.

"But, I need to get ready. You should too. Haylie can be so impatient sometimes when she's late for a party. I think she gets that from me."

She flounced out of the room, and Ryan forced himself to smile just a little bit, for Haylie's sake, and the fact that it was Christmas.

At six-thirty, Ryan arrived at the Anderson household, and when Ryan rang the doorbell, Haylie practically tore him away from the door, not giving him a chance to chat with her mother, Claire Anderson.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" he asked jokely, and Haylie grinned.

"I don't want to be late!" she told him, and Ryan chuckled as Haylie got into his car, and Ryan got in as well, and off they went to Taylor's house.

Once they got there, some of the Wildcats were already arriving, and Haylie ran up to greet her other best friend, Kelsi Nielsen, who was accompied by her boyfriend, Jason Cross.

Ryan smiled as he watched Haylie go into the house, and a voice asked:

"So, you made it, huh Evans?"

Ryan twirled around to see Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth standing there, with grins on their faces, and looked slightly cold.

Ryan gave them a half-smile.

"Of course. Me and Sharpay never miss a party."

Troy raised an eyebrow.

"But, a _Christmas _party, Ryan?" he asked.

Chad smirked, and Ryan shook his head.

"Haylie made me." he explained, which was the only answer he could give, and Troy and Chad nodded.

"Oh, right. She's a child at heart, isn't she?" Troy asked as the three boys went inside the house.

The house was lit with Christmas lights, and a Christmas tree was planted in the corner in the living room as Christmas music was softly playing.

Ryan felt he was at another one of his parents's benefit parties.

"Ryan! Over here!"

Ryan's gaze fell on Haylie as she was talking to Gabriella and Taylor, and he smiled as he went over there.

"Great party." he complimented, and Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. We didn't really have to do too much. But, we're glad that everyone liked it."

Ryan nodded as Taylor and Gabriella went to go greet their boyfriends and he noticed that Haylie's smile dropped.

"Hey...what's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" Ryan asked her, and Haylie sighed.

"Not at the moment...do you why I was so excited to come to this party?" she asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"No...why?" he asked, and Haylie pulled him into the living room, away from the chatting of their friends.

"It's that time of year when my dad isn't here. Christmas is suppose to be a happy, family-sharing holiday, and my mom was practically into tears today."

Ryan glanced down at her, and he didn't know what to say.

During Christmas, his family never really got into the holiday spirit, mostly because their parents had something important to do on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, which ment that Sharpay and Ryan had to open their million of gifts with a maid or a nanny.

"If it makes you feel any better, my parents are barely around on Christmas." Ryan told her quietly, and Haylie's facial expression changed.

"I'm sorry." she replied, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Why are you sorry? The best Christmas I could ever have is with you." Ryan commented, before giving her a small kiss on the lips, and Haylie looked at him shyly.

"Maybe after the party, we can go back to your place? You know, to look at the fire and listen to Taylor Swift?"

Ryan laughed as he took hold of her hand.

"Of course. I'd love that."

To him, that was the best Christmas of all:

Spending it with Haylie.


End file.
